


Just Another Day With 30STM

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [84]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to do a little grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day With 30STM

Jared groaned, “No Shan, we don’t need that.”

                “But Jay,”

                “But nothing,” Jared said tensely, “And Tomo put down that hamburger, we have no room for it.”

                ‘That’s because all your tofu is taking up space!” shouted the guitarist.

                “And your chicken,” mumbled the front man as he pushed the shopping cart forward through the small, local grocery store, “Do we need any soup or anything?”

                “What about crackers?”

                “I picked up a box,” Jared answered his brother, “Okay, anything else we need?”

                Shannon smirked, “Uh…cookies.”

                Jared looked at his brother, “You have cookies, they’re in the cart.”

                “Not my cookies…”

                Jared glared at his brother, “Shannon…”

                “I’m sorry! But I ran out of mine and….yours was just…sitting there.”

                Jared narrowed his eyes farther, “You’re so damn lucky I love you or I would crush your windpipe.”

                “Dude, they’re just cookies,” Tomo said with a small shrug, “Oh, and can I get some canned tuna?”

                Jared sighed and rested his forehead on the cart, “I’m shopping by myself from now on.”

                Tomo shook his head, ‘Then all we’ll get is tofu! Shan and I need our meat!”

                Jared rolled his eyes and pushed the cart down the cookie aisle, “I’ll get you your fucking meat, now knock it off before I send you both back to the fucking bus!”

                Shannon frowned, “Such harsh language, my virgin ears.”

                “Fuck you Shannon. You’re already in my shit books, you ate my goddamn cookies!”

                “They’re cookies!”

                “Fuck you Tomo!”


End file.
